Rubella
by LileyKigoSpashleyRizzslesLover
Summary: Jane gets sick and it's up to Maura to take care of her. Continuation of S2E5. Jane/Maura. Now a Twoshot!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I'm probably the only one who noticed it since I pay waaay too much attention to each episode but Jane's nose was red at one point like she had a cold. Since I didn't find inspiration with anything else I ran with that.

And thanks to gillianfoster for putting the thought in my head about Jane getting sick. There may not have been a story for this week's episode without it!

XXXXX

"So, uh, great job on the case Rizzoli." Korsak said after he passed her the bread.

"Thanks, it was nothing. Just another day at the office."

"Seriously, though, you should insure that gut of yours, it hasn't failed you yet."

"What about when it was punctured when she shot herself? That's not exactly a sure sign of it being fail proof."

"That's not what he's talking about, Maura."

A look of realization dawned on her. "Oh. Right… the _other _gut thing." She looked over at Jane and her eyebrows lowered. "You know, you need to stop relying on your intestines. It's not really the best way to solve murders."

"Oh God, why are you so literal?" Jane groaned but then stopped and closed her eyes, wincing for a moment.

"Jane? Are you okay?" Maura asked, putting her fork down and placing a hand on the detective's shoulder.

Said woman looked over at her. "Yeah, I just have a bit of a headache."

"I have some Ibuprofen in the bathroom." She said, starting to get up to fetch it.

Jane pushed her back down and got up. "I'll get it, thanks." She headed into the bathroom.

Maura watched her leave. She had a pensive look on her face and, moments later, she got up to follow her.

"So… am I missing something?" Tommy asked, looking at his mother.

"What do you mean?"

"Janey and Maura… they – never mind." He shook his head. He had a feeling about them the moment he saw them together but figured they were just really close friends.

"Jane?" Maura knocked on the door to the guest bathroom. "Are you okay in there?"

"I… I don't know. I feel a little sick."

"Can I come in?"

The doorknob twisted and the door was pulled open, giving her an answer.

"Is it _just _a headache?" She inquired.

"No. I've been kinda itchy." She punctuated that statement by reaching up and scratching her face, taking some concealer off along the way.

"How long have you had that rash?" Maura asked, red skin now exposed. She took a nearby washcloth and ran it under the faucet before wiping the rest of Jane's face clear of makeup.

"I don't know." She spluttered when the fabric got in her mouth. "Since this morning. Why?"

Maura didn't answer. Instead she placed the backside of her hand to Jane's face. "You're hot."

The detective couldn't help but smile at that. "Well thank you. You don't look so bad yourself."

Maura shot her a that's-not-funny look and continued on seriously. "I mean I think you have a fever."

"What? That's insane. I don't get sick. I can't even remember the last time I got sick."

"Well these rashes indicate otherwise. I think we're going to have to send everyone home so you don't infect them as well."

"Send them home? Did you forget that two of the people in there are now living with you?"

"The guest house, Jane. That's different."

"Whatever. Can I at least finish my dinner?"

"Not until I find out what this is. Stay here, I'll go talk to them."

When Maura left, Jane sat on the counter and contemplated this new predicament. Then, a thought occurred to her. What if this was serious? What if she got Maura sick? She would never be able to forgive herself if something happened to her.

"Jane, I'm coming back in." Maura announced before turning the knob.

The taller woman jumped down and held the door shut. "No, don't come back in here! I don't want to get you sick!"

"Despite the fact that I've had every conceivable immunization shot since I was born, if I were to be infected it would already be too late."

"Really?" She asked, still putting pressure on the door.

"Really." She felt the door give way and walked back in. "Everyone's gone home, though it took awhile to convince your mother not to come in here and check on you."

"No surprise there." Jane laughed but then her look turned serious. "How bad is it though? It's not the chicken pox, is it? Cause I heard that can be really bad for adults to get. Though I did already have it as a kid so that's a definite no."

"Actually, that's a common misconception. While it is rare, it's still possible to get it twice."

"So that's what I have then?"

"No, definitely not. But I'll have to examine you further to know what." She said, giving her an expectant look.

"What? Here? Now? Can't I just go to the doctor's?" She said, knowing what the other woman wanted her to do.

"Jane, I _am _a doctor."

"For dead people!" She protested.

She ignored that comment. "It's pretty late so I'm probably the only one you're going to be able to see."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever." She said, pulling her shirt over her head.

Though very light in color, the spots were definitely noticeable. They dotted all of Jane's torso though they stopped at the shoulder, not having spread to the limbs yet. Maura spent the next minute or so carefully inspecting them and even running her fingers along Jane's stomach to check the texture – causing an occasional shiver from the other woman. She also brought her hands up to feel around Jane's neck before nodding with affirmation. "Rubella."

The detective snorted. "That sounds like something you spread on toast."

Maura looked at her oddly before cracking a smile. "I believe you're thinking of Nutella. Rubella is an illness more commonly known as the German measles. It's not serious and usually goes away within three days."

"German? But I'm Italian."

The M.E. laughed lightly at her best friend. "No, Jane. They're called the German measles because they were first described by German physicians in the mid-eighteenth century not because that's the only people they affect." She explained. "Though I should have caught it sooner; I saw some spots on your buttocks the other day when we traded clothes but I figured it was just acne."

"What did – were you checking me out or something?"

Not wanting to lie, she chose to change the subject. "You might have a fever. I should check your temperature." She took a thermometer out of a drawer and held it out to Jane. "Under your tongue until it beeps."

Jane opened her mouth and let Maura slip it where it belonged. During the silence, she looked over Maura suspiciously and wondered why she didn't answer the question. It certainly couldn't be what she was hoping, could it?

The small device beeped, prompting Maura to take it out of the other woman's mouth and check it. She frowned. "One-hundred point eight. That's rather high for just the beginning stages of this illness."

"High like my brain's gonna fry?" Jane asked with a worried expression.

"Don't be ridiculous, Jane. Though three point two degrees more and you'd be in the danger zone."

"Thank you, I feel _so _much better." She said with a sarcastic drawl. "Can I go home now?"

"Absolutely not! You are not leaving this house until you are better and no longer contagious!"

Jane sighed. "And how long is that going to take?"

"About one week after rash development. I'll be sure to call Cavanaugh tomorrow and tell him that you're under doctor's orders to stay home."

"I'm sure he's gonna love that."

"He can make do without his best detective for one week."

Jane opened her mouth for a retort but stopped and stared blankly at Maura. "B-best detective? You really think that?"

"Of course, Jane. I've worked with a lot of detective's in my line of work and you are by far the best."

A grin slowly appeared on her face as she took in the kind words. "Well thanks, Maura. And you're the best medical examiner I've ever worked with."

"Of course I am." She said as if Jane had told her the sky was blue. "But aren't I the only medical examiner you've worked with?"

"No. Remember that one guy that took over when you went on vacation? He was good but he's no you."

"Jonathan? Yes, I remember. He always did get lower scores than I did in school."

Jane shook her head but laughed.

"You should probably get some rest now." Maura advised.

Feeling tired, she easily agreed. They bid each other goodnight before heading into their own bedrooms and falling asleep quickly.

When morning came Jane stayed asleep far longer than Maura had. This was no surprise during regular circumstances so Maura figured she had a bit of time to herself.

After browsing the computer for jewelry to replace the ones that were stolen, she made breakfast for the two of them, figuring Jane should be up soon. However, the oatmeal was long cold by the time Jane made her appearance.

"Good morning, Jane." The M.E. greeted. "Did you sleep well?"

"Do I look like I slept well?"

"No, I suppose not." She frowned. "I made breakfast for you, though. It's cold but I could heat it up."

Jane scrunched up her nose at whatever healthy food she was sure was made and collapsed on the couch. "No thanks. I'm not really up for eating right now."

"Alright. Well I should leave for work soon. Remember not to let your mother in. We don't want you to infect her."

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna move. I'm just gonna sit here and break in your new TV."

Maura shook her head at that. "Can't you do something a bit more productive? I have a book of brain teasers if you would rather – "

"Nope. Marathon of Cops. My brain doesn't need any more teasing."

"More?"

Jane shook her head. "Never mind. Just don't be late to work."

"Alright. And if you need anything – "

"Yes, Mother. I know all the emergency numbers and I know not to answer the door for strangers." She said in a mocking tone. "Just go, I'll be fine."

The next several hours were boring to both parties. Maura had nothing but paperwork to occupy her time and Jane found most of the episodes to be ones she's seen about a hundred times. They were both thankful when the day was finally over.

When Maura arrived home she took one look at Jane and clucked her tongue. "Have you been scratching?"

"Of course. These damn things itch like crazy."

Maura sighed and then stood up. "You're not supposed to be doing that. They might get infected or scar."

"What am I supposed to do? Just sit here and ignore it?" She laughed. "I don't think so."

"Hold on, I have an idea." She went into the other room before heading into the kitchen. She went back into the living room and extended the latter items. "Here. Put these on."

"Oven mitts?" She asked incredulously but did as she was told.

"It's to prevent damage when you do decide to scratch. And this," She pulled out a small tube, "is to help lessen the itch. But you're going to have to get up. I don't want this on my couch."

Jane let out an over exaggerated sigh as she stood up. She let Maura apply it to her face and arms but protested when she insisted that it go on_ everywhere_ there were spots. Eventually, though, she convinced the M.E. that she was capable enough to do so alone in the bathroom.

When she reappeared she was met with a pensive look on Maura's face.

"How did catch this in the first place, Jane? It's supposed to be very rare in the U.S."

Jane shrugged. "I can't remember anyone who was all splotchy like me." Her nose crinkled as she spotted the redness on her arm.

"Well maybe they weren't showing any symptoms. Were you in contact with someone from a developing country about two weeks ago?"

She tried to think back. "Maybe. I took the T about two weeks ago when Ma wanted to borrow my car. Some idiot coughed on me but I didn't think anything of it."

"That would certainly explain it." She thought for a moment before going into another room, deciding something. She came back with the thermometer. "I should check to see if your temperature has changed at all since yesterday."

"Alright."

Maura slipped it under Jane's tongue and waited. When she pulled it back after it beeped she saw the same number as before. "No change."

"Is that bad?"

"Well… it's better than if it was higher. But I'd still like it to be lower."

Jane nodded in agreement. "Me too."

"Are you hungry?" The M.E. asked.

She grimaced at the thought of food. "Not really, no."

"Alright. I won't force you to eat. I don't want you to get nauseous."

"I am eternally grateful."

"Good to know your sense of humor hasn't been affected." She laughed.

Both women decided to just sit and chat until they were too tired to come up with anymore conversation. It didn't take too long for one of them to suggest sleep.

Hours after going to bed, Jane lied awake, unable to fall asleep with the uncomfortable state she was in. Long ago she had kicked the covers off of her but she was still sweltering. Despite this, though, she was shivering uncontrollably. About a half-hour of this passed before she could no longer take it. She got up and headed for the master bedroom.

"Maura… I don't feel so good." She groaned after knocking on the open doorway. She had to grab the frame when her legs started to buckle underneath her.

"Like how?" She asked, getting up and joining her best friend.

"I think my fever's getting worse."

Maura placed a hand to Jane's forehead and grimaced. "I think you're right. Come with me, we'll take your temperature." She grabbed Jane's hand and pulled her into the bathroom before pulling out the thermometer.

As she waited for the beep, Maura looked the other woman over. She was sweating and shivering, the spots had gotten worse, and she looked extremely pale. She was starting to question whether or not it was a good idea to keep Jane here when the device beeped. Her own skin paled to match Jane's when she saw the readout.

"Maura? Is it higher?"

"One-hundred and five. Jane, we need to cool you down. And fast." She spat out in a panic. Without even checking to see if it was okay with the other woman, Maura ripped Jane's clothes off and shoved her in the bathtub before turning on the water. "I'll be back in a minute, okay?"

Jane nodded, not fully sure what was going on.

Maura came back quickly but with the ice cube tray from her refrigerator. She dumped it in and then bent down to bring some of the cold water from the slowly filling tub up to Jane's face.

The detective looked at her, now realizing what was happening. "I'm scared, Maura. I – I don't want my brain to turn to mush and die. I don't want to have lived without ever being with you."

"What? No – Jane, that's just the fever talking. We just need to cool you down and you'll be back to normal."

"But I've felt this before the fever. Way before the fever. I love you, Maura."

Maura shook her head, not wanting to believe that something she's wished for for so long was happening. "No... just – just stop talking and cool down."

"But, Maura – "

"No, wait a few minutes for the fever to go down and – "

Jane brought her hand up out of the water and to Maura's neck before pulling her in. Their lips connected, effectively cutting off Maura's speech, and everything seemed to stop.

Maura pulled away first, eyes fluttering open in surprise. Even though it was only a short kiss it caused her heart rate to spike and her breathing to become labored. It took her a moment to remember why she was in the bathroom in the first place and another moment longer to shake off the tingling feel in her lips and give the woman in front of her the sternest look she could muster up. "We still need to get your temperature down. Which means you need to keep your lips to yourself at all times."

Jane was in no position to argue as the previous action zapped the last of the energy she had left. All she could do was let Maura wash her down with cold water and hope she would get the chance to do that again.

Minutes later and Maura could tell that it had worked. She helped Jane out of the tub and dried her off. Though she desperately wanted to talk about what had transpired shortly before, it looked as though Jane was in no state to converse. She helped her half-asleep friend to bed and then headed to her own. It didn't take her too long to fall asleep despite the nonstop thoughts running around in her head.

XXXXX

"Morning, Maura." The detective greeted when she saw her companion come into the living room.

Said woman stopped and looked at her. All of last night's events rushed back to her and she couldn't stop a blush from creeping up her face.

"Are you okay?" Jane asked, hopping off the couch to stand in front of her. "You're not sick too, are you?"

Maura turned around and shook her head. "No. I'm not sick."

"Then what is it?"

She shook her head again and changed the subject. "How are you feeling today? Any better?"

Jane nodded. "I think the fever's gone. Now all I have to do is wait for these stupid dots to go away."

The M.E. smiled. "That's good to hear." She paused as a thought bugged her. "Uh… do you – do you remember last night at all?"

"I remember being _really _hot and then _really _cold."

"That's it?"

"Yeah." Though she remembered the kiss – how couldn't she? – she didn't want to bring it up lest the other woman wasn't exactly thrilled about it. "Why?"

"I was – uh – well… you kind of…"

"Yeah?" Jane asked, praying she would say it.

"Your fever must have been really high last night because you – well, you kissed me."

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't be… it was – it was nice."

Jane grinned. "Really?"

"Yeah. And I know it was a mistake or – "

"No, Maura. It definitely wasn't a mistake."

"It wasn't?"

"Unless… you wanted it to be."

"Why would I want it to be a mistake? That was one of the best kisses I've ever had."

"One of?" Jane's eyebrow quirked up as she looked at her.

"Come on, we were both wet and it was freezing. Not to mention the fact that we were faced with a life threatening situation. It could have happened in better circumstances."

"Alright, you've got me there. But just so you know, I plan on winning that 'best kiss' award from you."

Maura smiled. "I look forward to it."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, this is the first and probably last time I'm ever going to continue a story after it's already marked complete without doing so as a sequel. But this story didn't really feel complete to me so I'm continuing it. And sorry it took a long time to get put up after the last chapter but I had a lot of packing to do before I leave tomorrow for school and today was my birthday. But here it is now!

XXXXX

"So how is the rash?"

"Still itchy."

"I mean has it gotten any worse?"

"Not that I can tell."

"May I?"

Jane shrugged and then gave the other woman a teasing smirk. "Why not? You've already checked out my ass, what else could happen?"

"Well it's hard not to when you've got such a firm one." She retorted with a playful twinkle in her eye as Jane removed her shirt.

"Hey, Maura… can we talk about that?"

"About me ogling you? It's not a big deal, Jane. And it's not like that was the first time."

"No, I meant – wait, what? It wasn't?"

"Of course not. But we can talk about _that _later. What was it you were going to say?"

"Oh, um… Earlier you said you liked the kiss. Does that mean you only liked the kiss or…"

"Or?"

"Or you liked who was doing the kissing?"

"I liked both the kiss and you."

Jane couldn't help but smile.

"And it looks like it hasn't gotten any worse."

"Huh?" She asked, clearly confused, thinking they were still on the same topic.

"The rash. In fact, I think it's starting to get better."

"Well that's a relief. I don't know how much longer I can stand having _these _on my hands." She said, holding up her oven mitt clad hands.

"If you promise not to scratch, I'll take off the duct tape."

"I can't promise that."

"Then they stay on."

Jane grumbled. "Fine… But what happens if I need to go to the bathroom while you're gone? It'll be kind of hard like this."

"You're bright, I'm sure you can figure it out." She said, kissing her on the cheek and grabbing her keys. "But I should go now."

"Have fun at work, babe." She said, winking at her.

Maura just laughed and left.

Jane collapsed on the couch and looked at the remote before looking back at her hands. She looked back and forth between them trying to figure out a plan of action before she just whistled. "Joe! Come here!"

The dog ran over and jumped on the couch obediently.

"Think you can work the remote?" She asked, nodding her head toward the object.

Joe hopped over to the table and put her paw on the device to turn on the television. She hit it a few more times and stopped decisively on a channel.

"Animal Planet? Really?"

The mutt just jumped back on the couch and plopped down on Jane's lap to watch a rerun of _It's Me Or The Dog. _

"Fine. But if that bug show is on next you're changing it."

Joe let out a grunt of agreement and settled in. On screen, a dog was terrorizing a family member.

"I am _so _glad you're not like that." Jane said as she patted Joe on the head.

A few hours passed and she got bored of watching animal themed shows. It seemed, however, that Joe wasn't. She looked around for anything that she could do but her options were quite limited due to her bound hands. Getting an idea, she got up and headed to the kitchen. She looked at the knives before a horrible scenario went through her head and she decided against it.

She narrowed her eyes at the tape as if she was willing it to come undone. A few moments later she brought her left hand up to her mouth to gnaw at the end. Less than thirty seconds later she got the end lifted up and, still using her teeth, she unwrapped it. She did the same with the right hand, only this time with the use of her fingers, and threw the tape away.

She grabbed her phone and began typing.

Across town, Maura was just about to unzip a body bag of a recently delivered decedent when her phone beeped, indicating a text.

_Maura, I'm bored._

She laughed and sent a text back.

_What? One thousand channels and nothing to watch?_

Jane couldn't help but laugh.

_Exactly! No, actually Joe was in charge of the remote and wanted to watch Animal Planet._

Maura shook her head at the words she read.

_Why am I not surprised? And how are you even writing this? I hope your mother isn't there with you._

She had to laugh at that as a thought occurred to her. She should try to get sick more often so her mother wouldn't even be allowed near her.

_Nope. Like you said, I'm bright… I figured it out. _

_Well then why don't you use that creativeness and think of something to do?_

Jane thought and looked around for anything to entertain her. But the only thing she wanted was a few miles away.

_Can't you come home?_

Maura could practically hear the whine that would accompany the words.

_I'm working, Jane._

She growled at that.

_Fine._

A few moments later she smiled, thinking of something else, and sent another text.

_What are you wearing?_

Maura looked at the text in confusion before looking down at her current garb.

_Surgical scrubs._

Jane sighed though she wasn't surprised. Maura was _always _literal.

_That's not what I meant…_

The M.E.'s eyebrows furrowed together as she checked the last text Jane had sent to make sure she read it correctly.

_I don't understand. You asked what I was wearing and I told you._

She sighed and tried again.

_Okay, how about under that?_

_The same clothes I left the house in… Jane, what are you getting at?_

Figuring that it didn't really matter, as Maura looked good in anything, she decided to just forget about the failed attempt at sexting

_Never mind. Just get home soon._

Mistaking the word's tone as one of urgency, she frowned as she typed her response.

_Why? Is the fever back?_

_No… I just miss you._

Maura couldn't help but smile at that.

_Although it's only been a few hours and, while we shouldn't miss each other, I have to admit that I miss you as well and I promise to be home by six. Sleep will help you pass the time and aid in your recovery._

_Thank you, Dr. Isles._

_You're very welcome._

Apparently she missed the sarcasm. Understandably so, since most of the time when someone uses 'doctor' sarcastically the person on the receiving end doesn't have that title.

Jane laughed and tossed the phone aside before going back to the couch. After a few minutes she found herself unconsciously scratching. She groaned, got up, and put the now tapeless oven mitts back on before going back to her seat where she fell asleep halfway through _Dogs 101_.

XXXXX

Maura entered her residence, heels hitting her wooden floors loudly. She put her purse on the counter and froze when she saw the other woman asleep on the couch. She lifted up her left leg, then her right, taking off the racket causing shoes before placing them gently on the ground.

She joined the detective on the couch, lifting the other woman's head and placing it on her lap and causing Joe to shift in her spot between Jane and the back cushion. She ran her fingers through the dark brown locks and gazed lovingly at the peaceful face. She looked over the fading spots and smiled at the oven mitt lying directly below the hand hanging off the side of the couch.

"Oh, Jane. I love you, I really do." She whispered.

Jane stirred and slowly opened her eyes. "Maura? That you?"

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"I don't think you did," Jane smiled. "And it doesn't matter anyway, I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad I'm here too. You're adorable when you sleep."

"You know, if you weren't you that would sound _really _creepy."

"They don't call me Dr. Death for nothing." She deadpanned.

Jane let out a chuckle. "Oh, come on! I said that _one _time!" Her gaze landed on the clock a few feet away. "How long have you been waiting here?"

"Not too long. I just got home."

"But… I thought you promised to be back by six."

"I did but – I had to make a stop somewhere and it took me longer than I thought it was."

"Oh yeah? Where?"

"I can't tell you. It's a surprise."

Jane perked up. "Surprise? What is it?"

Maura laughed. "I can't tell you! Then it wouldn't be a surprise!"

"C'mon, Maura. I'm a detective. I'll figure it out."

The M.E. narrowed her eyes at the other woman. "I shouldn't have said anything, then."

"Just give me a hint!" Jane pleaded.

"Do criminals give you hints?"

"Point taken. Alright… well you didn't come home with anything so it's not something physical you bought... are you planning a party for when I get better?"

"No."

Jane frowned, as that was the only thing she could think it could be. "Hmm…" She thought for a moment longer before she brightened up. "I got it! You're wearing the surprise! It's under your clothes, isn't it?"

"W-what?"

"Lingerie?"

Maura laughed. "Okay, there's two things wrong with that. One: You're still sick so intercourse is not the best thing for you right now. And two: the first time we've kissed was a few nights ago. Do you really think you're going to sleep with me that easily?"

"Why not. You jump into bed with any guy you can!"

"Not any guy, Jane. Just those who are impeccable examples of the male specimen."

Jane rolled her eyes. "So I'm not an impeccable example of the female specimen?" She asked with a mocking tone.

"Of course you are! But… it's different with you."

"Different how?"

"Well… with them it's simply a method of sexual release but with you I want it to last."

"Last?"

Maura smiled. "I can see myself spending the rest of my life with you, Jane. I don't want to rush anything if that's the case."

" But… I know you. You want perfection and I'm far from it. I mean, come on, I'm covered in a rash."

"A rash that's already fading. And, Jane, you may not be the best dressed or the smartest but you _are _perfect. In your own way."

Jane just smiled and gazed up at the M.E. for a few moments.

"What is that look for? Do I have something on my face?"

She shook her head and smiled. "No. I just like looking at you and I plan on doing it as much as possible since I don't have to worry about you catching me anymore."

"You weren't as sneaky as you think, you know."

Her face fell. "You mean… you saw?"

"Of course. Though I just assumed you were looking at my clothes. Thinking maybe you were trying to gain a new appreciation for fashion."

Jane snorted. "Really?"

"Looking back on it now it does seem rather improbable."

"Improbable? Try impossible!"

"Nothing's impossible, Jane."

"That is."

"Really? So if I wanted to, say, model some new clothes for you, you'd object?"

"You know as well as I do that I wouldn't be watching for the clothes."

She had to nod, knowing she had her there.

Seeing that Maura wasn't going to say anything else, Jane decided to speak up. "So I was wondering…"

"Yes?" Maura asked, still playing with the other woman's hair.

"Are we like together?"

"I thought so. Don't you?"

"Yes, of course! I was just… making sure."

The M.E. smiled down at her. "Making sure? I just told you that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. That's not sure enough for you? Oh, Jane, I would kiss you right now but… you're still…"

"Yeah, I get it. I wouldn't want to kiss me either. Not with these nasty things on me."

"They're almost gone, Jane. I'll bet by tomorrow you'll be all better. And, anyway, that's not why. You don't need to be kissing anyone right now. The human mouth has an estimated one-hundred million bacteria in every milliliter of saliva with more than six-hundred different species. Your body doesn't need mine too."

"Thanks for that visual." Jane grimaced.

Maura smiled and then, feeling her stomach rumble, changed the subject. "Have you eaten yet? I'm famished."

"No… I haven't."

"Are you feeling up for it or do you want more toast and water?"

"Real food would be awesome." Jane sat up, letting Maura get out from under her.

"That's good to hear." She stood and went into the kitchen. "Anything in particular?"

"Nah. I'm fine with whatever."

"Alright." She decided simple was best so she merely put some leftovers from the other night in the microwave and brought the bowls to the table.

As they ate, they conversed about their day. Maura's speaking time was, obviously, longer than Jane's but neither woman minded. After they were done it was pretty late and both women were sleepy so it was a mutual decision to retire for the night.

Jane started to head for the guest room when she was pulled back by the other woman.

"Where are you going?"

"To bed."

"Alone?"

"Yeah…?" She looked at her curiously. "I'm still sick, you know."

"Not _that _sick." She protested. "But if you'd rather sleep by yourself…"

Jane just smiled and followed the M.E. to her room.

After they got ready, they climbed into bed together. Jane turned to Maura and smiled. "This is like the first ever time that I actually can't wait to wake up – well, except that time Ma and Pop brought us to Disney World. I just can't wait to see your face first thing in the morning."

Maura's grin became wide and, instead of answering verbally, she leaned forward and thanked her with a kiss on the forehead. "I feel exactly the same."

They settled in together comfortably and fell asleep quickly. When morning came Jane woke up first and spent the few minutes before Maura awoke looking over every feature on the other woman's face – even though she had memorized every line and curve long before.

It didn't take too long for Maura to open her eyes and get up to get ready for work. After breakfast she was out the door, leaving Jane alone once again.

Even though the itchy spots have faded, this was the worst day only because she had to wait another few hours for Maura to arrive home. She had figured out that she was probably healthy again a little while after she had left for work and couldn't wait for the M.E. to get back so she could finally kiss her like she's been dying to.

Hours of bad television later, the other woman walked through the door and Jane got up to greet her.

"Hey! I think I might actually be better now!" She grinned.

"Alright, let me put down my stuff and I'll examine you." She said, putting her purse and keys on the counter. She stood in front of Jane and looked at her face before feeling for Jane's lymph nodes in her neck. She lifted up her shirt and saw no sign of the illness. One last check of her temperature put her in the normal range and Maura smiled at her.

"So I'm all better?" Jane asked.

"Yes. But you still can't leave or you might get other people sick."

"But _I'm _not sick anymore, right?"

"That's correct."

"Good." She grinned before taking Maura's face in her hands and drawing her in for a kiss. Her lips moved against the M.E.'s languidly but deliberately. With each passing moment it grew more and more heated and frenzied, as both women were driven to get as much contact with the other as possible.

She pulled away and smiled. "Did that win?"

It took Maura a few moments to regain her bearings, a sure sign of a 'yes'. Instead of saying so, however, she decided to tease the detective. "Hmm… I may need an instant replay."

"I think I can do that." She smiled and leaned back in. Like the one before, it started slow but quickly grew passionate. Unlike the one before, however, Jane slipped her tongue past plump lips to meet the one belonging to the other woman.

A moan pushed past Maura's lips, causing Jane to pull away as she knew if that happened again she wouldn't be able to stop herself from going even further.

After a few moments of recovery, the detective looked at her. "So?"

"I'll be right back." She grabbed her keys and left the house for a moment before returning. She kept her hands behind her back as a grin slowly appeared on her face. "Here." She said, holding something out to Jane.

"What's th – Seriously? " She started and then laughed when she read the inscription on the plaque she held in her hands.

_Best Kiss Award._

_Dr. Maura Isles recognizes that Detective Jane Rizzoli has given her the best kiss of her life._

"But wait… how did you have it already if I just – "

"There was no doubt in my mind that you would win it."

That caused Jane to grin for a long while. "Maura… that's really sweet."

"I know."

She laughed. "Now where am I going to put it?"

"Don't you have other awards? You can just put it with them."

"But this is special. I want everyone to see it." She thought for a moment. "Maybe I should get a stand and put it on my desk!"

"I'll go get one tomorrow if you want me to."

"Uh-uh. It's the weekend. You're staying here with me." She said firmly, leaving no room for argument.

Maura didn't even attempt to.

The few remaining days Jane had left to be confined to the house were spent in the arms of the one she loved. By the time the weekend was over she was no longer contagious and Maura decided to hold a dinner for when she got better. There they disclosed their relationship status which elicited a squeal of joy from Angela and an 'I knew it' from nearly everyone at the table.


End file.
